Daybreak
by AnimeGirl9781
Summary: [ON HIATUS / UNDER REVISION] Misaki was heartbroken when Usui left for England 2 years ago and never got a single word from him, much less a visit. However, she's in for some big surprises soon! Will Misaki and Usui resolve this conflict brewing between the two? (Continuation from manga chapter 72. Pretend everything after that didn't happen.)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kaichou wa Maid-sama! All right go to Fujiwara Hiro.**

**This fanfiction refers to KWMS Manga Chapter 11.**

**This is my first story, so please don't hate! Reviews are always welcome! I apologize for any mistakes!**

-XXX-

He's been gone for two years now. Two years and 3 days. 733 days. I've been counting. And yet, he said that he'd come back.

Pfft! What a fool I was back then to believe his "promise."

And if 733 is a cursed number? It will no longer be tomorrow, when that number is 734. 734 days apart from him and 734 splinters in my heart.

And what about 173? 307? 0? The number of times I called and texted him, respectively. And the number of replies I got. I know. I'm such a laughingstock.

"_Pres, take it off," he said, slamming me into the wall._

_ Here he goes again, I thought. "You… What the hell are you talking about, you pervert!?"_

_ He smirked. "A beautiful reverse kick. But wait, Pres…" He grasped me by the lower arm and I gritted my teeth against the pain._

_ Afterwards, he made sure that he took care of my arm even though the nurses were not there. _

_ "Despite yourself being injured, you'd still help, be it a guy or a girl?" he said._

_ I scoffed. "Of course. I do love to help… Even if it's Usui. Ignorance is not one of my traits!"_

_ He seemed surprised for an instant, before lowering his head and letting his bangs cover his eyes. "That is so… reliable, Misa-chan." I caught the smirk on his smug face. _

_ "What?" I fumed, indignant. "Are you treating me like an idiot!?"_

Now that I think of it, he was right to treat me like that. Because that's what I am and that's what I deserve. And to think he really cared about me! I must've been delusional back then.

I get what you're thinking. Aren't I pathetic? And yet, there's still a small flicker of hope in me that he will come back. Please, don't joke around. Being the Prince of England, he's probably got 30 concubines floating around him by now.

But I just can't forget those emerald green eyes that held me as if I was the only thing he cared about. I can't forget how he protected me from so many things, even if I hadn't called for him. He was always one step ahead of me. He always will be. After all, he's a prince, and what am I?

Though, strangely enough, when I look back on those memories, I can't remember any of the emotions that I felt. All I feel is a twisting, black vine around my heart. The intense hatred for myself. The disgust for my foolishness back then and pitiful laments today. Had Seika seen me right now, they would've been repulsed as well. But mostly, I feel pain. It blinds me sometimes, knowing that he might be out there with another girl, laughing, partying, leaving me behind.

But then, I never really deserved him, did I? I don't want him to ever return. I need to quench this hope of mine. He can stay in England. I'll tell myself that I don't care what the hell happens to him, even though deep in my heart, I know always will. But I have to convince myself. I must. It's my last chance to save myself from a third heartbreak if he ever does return, my first being when Father left us and my second being… Ah! It hurts so much to even remember those emerald green eyes…

This is my last chance. I have to ignore the pain in my heart, in my fingertips, in my head. So be it if I never forgive myself for not being the woman by your side. I will continue on in law school, and I will continue to live my own life. Even if it kills me, I know I can't bear to face you again. Not after you promised to be with me forever and then shattered my heart beyond repair.

I know that I've broken my share of promises too, but I ensure you, this won't be one of them.

Goodbye forever, Takumi.

-XXX-

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**XOXO**

**\- AnimeGirl9781**

**P.S. This is NOT the end of the story. There's more to come, including… Oops! No spoilers!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kaichou wa Maid-sama! All rights go to Fujiwara Hiro.**

**This fanfiction refers to KWMS Manga Chapter 1 and Manga Chapter 71.**

**This is my first story, so please don't hate! Reviews are always welcome! ****I apologize for any mistakes!**

-XXX-

**Sorry if the story got a little bit boring this time! If you've got any suggestions, be sure to leave a review!**

**BTW, thanks so much to violet167, nik09, Minniemiss123, and a Guest for the awesome reviews for the prologue! Thank you for supporting this story! **

-XXX-

Misaki's POV

"Ohayo (Hello), Onee-chan," Suzuna greeted me.

I rub the grogginess out of my eyes. "Ohayo, Suzuna." I glance at the clock. 7:49…

Wait, 7:49!? Law school started in 10 minutes! Oh no… my professor would kill me if I was late!

"Sorry Suzuna, gotta go now!" I yelled. I grabbed my backpack in a hassle.

"Okay. Don't forget to take a sandwich, Onee-chan." I glanced at the stacks of goods on the shelves in the kitchen. Suzuna had won them all from the weird contests she participated in.

"Thanks!" These past years, nothing had seemed to change about her. Still entering those weird contests, talking in that monotonous voice; she was still the same as two years ago.

I sighed. Why couldn't I be more like her?

"Bye, Misaki!" my mother called from the kitchen. I wave in response, before dashing out the door. 7:52… I'd have to take the shortcut to school again. Taking the long way would take too much time, but the shortcut also had consequences. My heart throbbed in pain. It reminded me so much of him…

I stared, mesmerized, as I passed Maid Latte. Sometimes I dropped by to greet Satsuki-san and the rest of the staff, but not before reminding me of him.

_Not interested… So he doesn't care what happened before at all? So… Why is he coming head-on?, I thought. I don't get it! What does he want!? Doesn't he feel embarrassed coming alone like this!? What the hell is he thinking!? _

_ Is he here to laugh at me!? To test his courage!? Is he here to challenge me? To challenge me!? Isn't he really talented!? Does he want to embarrass me!? _

_ Then you'd better prepare yourself…! _

_ "Welcome back, Master!" I chirped sweetly and flashed my best smile. _

_ He stared at me for a good, long 10 seconds. "Pfff…" He laughed under his breath. I glowered. I wanted to tear his throat out right then and there. _

"Stop it!" I said aloud, shaking my head to get my thoughts out. I slapped myself for even thinking about the past before another memory flooded my senses.

"_Misa-chan, can you give me some help over here?" he asked. Plates clattered on the counter._

_ "Take these to the bazaar? These old tablewares?" I asked. "We have some chipped ones over here though…"_

_ "When the new tablewares are delivered, we'll have those. For now, we'll leave these old ones autside," he replied. "Seems like she'll load them in the car and bring them back later. She said to leave them as it is since she has some packing materials in the car."_

_ Clatter. _

_ Clatter._

_ I broke the silence. "… I wonder if she will give them to me if they don't sell out."_

_ "Wouldn't it be fine if you try asking?"_

_ Clatter. _

_Clatter. _

_ "The cardboard box is open," I said. "Do we place them inside? … Usui?"_

_ "…" He stared at me._

_ "What's wrong!?"_

_ "… Misa-chan, hold these for a while," he sighed, handing me the plates he had. _

_ "Huh?" I asked. "W-what?"_

_ He smirked, but it looked different than usual. "There's always so many people around Misa-chan and it looks really fun. How nice… But I can't find the chance to be alone with you, so I feel really lonely…" _

_ "…!?" I didn't need a mirror to know that my face was heating up._

_ "Even so, Ayuzawa seems to be totally fine with this. So on top of feeling lonely, I'm really sad and about to cry, you know?"_

_ "W-what are you saying at this place…!?" I stammered. _

_ "Then where should I say it?" His usual playfulness was gone. "Return to the staff room and say it in front of everyone?"_

_ "A-are you an idiot!?"_

_ "Then, at the main street, in full view of the public? Or in front of Ayuzawa's house?"_

_ "Stop it! You know it, and yet…!"_

_ "I know, at least about the things Ayuzawa would be embarrassed about and dislike. But, as I thought, if I don't do it like this, it'd be hard to even make eye contact with you… Say, Misaki, are you happy right now?"_

_ "…" I had not reply. Silence stretched for a long time. He pursed his lips. "Are… are you angry?" I asked in a voice that didn't sound like mine. _

_ "Why? Do I look angry to you?"_

_ "No…" I said. "But to me, this situation seems like some sort of punishment…" On top of that, I thought, I can't move about and these plates are considerably… heavy!_

_ "… It's not like I'm angry. I'm just sulking," he said. "… Do you understand why I handed you the plates? So that you can't run away easily until you feel sorry for me."_

_ "…!?"_

_ "And for me to eat Ayuzawa."_

_ "W-wai… hmph!" Suddenly, my mind went blank. All I could think about was his lips on mine… his touch... his scent… _

_ I gasped when he sucked on my lower lip, his hand cupping my face. "Usui…!" Taking advantage of the situation, he slipped his tongue between my lips, feeling me –_

"Argh!" I snapped myself out of my thoughts. What was wrong with me!? I'm so disgusting, I thought. To be even thinking about his lips on mine… Just die! I mentally smacked myself and ran the last few steps to my school.

I needed to leave any memories of him behind! He abandoned me here! To think that I could even fall for his tricks…! I'm such an idiot, I thought. I had broken down all my walls for him and only him, and in return, all he ever did was break me. I needed to forget about him… it was too painful to remember those words that had tricked me so easily! Just how much more gullible could I get!?

I knew that I couldn't continue on like this. Maybe I could make myself have amnesia or something…

I sighed. Don't you dare even think about him! I thought, trying my best to ignore the pain gnawing at my heart.

-XXX-

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**XOXO**

**\- AnimeGirl9781**

**P.S. This is NOT the end of the story. There's more to come!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kaichou wa Maid-sama! All rights go to Fujiwara Hiro.**

**This fanfiction refers to KWMS Manga Chapter 4.**

**This is my first story, so please don't hate! Reviews are always welcome! **

**Sorry if the story got a little bit boring this time! If you've got any suggestions, be sure to leave a review!**

**BTW, thanks so much to Minniemiss123, nik09, and two Guests for the awesome reviews for Chapter 1! Thank you so much for supporting this story! I apologize for any mistakes!**

-XXX-

**I'm also really sorry that I didn't update recently. I had a LOT of end-of-the-year tests to take… not fun -_- **

**But they're all gone now :) *throws confetti all over the house* God bless summer vacation!**

-XXX-

**Also, I'm so sorry if I messed up with the ages . (I'm still a novice to this)**

**Please just assume that Misaki is now 22 and Usui is 23.**

**Misaki is in her first year of law school. Usui is the youngest and most successful businessman in the world (after all, he is a perverted alien from planet pheromones ^.^).**

-XXX-

Takumi's POV

"Thank you, Cedric," I dismissed my butler with a wave of my hand. He placed my breakfast on the edge of my table. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. Life had been so hard these past two years.

Ever since I inherited all the Walker companies.

Ever since Grandfather died and Gerald was constantly hospitalized.

Ever since she left me. Or rather… I left her. Abandoned, even. Because I left without even getting the chance to tell her. And now, look at the 6,000 miles separating us.

The only things keeping me going right now were the pictures of her I hid in my desk drawer. And the hope that I might be able to see her again.

I stared at a picture of us, with her in a maid uniform and pigtails. Will I ever get to see those amber-colored orbs again?

"_That won't do, Misa-chan. You're way too stiff! Just act normal and smile," Satsuki said. _

"_Uhm, um…" she stammered._

_I smirked. She looked so cute blushing. "This will do, because the usual Misaki is the best!"_

"_Misa-chan," Satsuki gushed, moe flowers spewing out. "To be so loved by your master… is the greatest honor a maid can have…"_

"_Is something wrong, Misa-chan?" I teased her. God, how I just wanted to swoop down and claim her lips…_

_I smirked as she rendered speechless._

I face-palmed. Ugh… there was a ton of work I had to do! This wasn't the time to be so nostalgic. I stared defeatedly at the 300-something papers stacked up on my desk. All documents for buying shares, proof of share ownership, deals and offers from other companies… just thinking about it made me want to doze off. Stupid company.

Stupid me.

What was she doing right now? Maybe she was still working at Maid Latte… no. That was impossible. She'd always wanted to be a lawyer. She was probably in her first year of law school (1). Her birthday was coming up in a few months too.

And what about the moron trio? Or maybe she had some other guy next to her right now. Someone else to smile at her, care for her, make her laugh... It hurt to think of it, but wasn't this what I deserved? After all, I had abandoned her. She had every reason – every right – to hate me. So why was this pain still fresh?

I sighed. Time to get to work.

-Time Skip (8:00 AM to 3:00 PM, 7 hours)-

"Come in, Cedric," I said when my butler knocked on the door.

"Usui-sama (2)," he greeted me, "there is a very prominent businessman who wants to meet you. The best in Japan."

"Japan…" I murmured out loud. "What's the address?"

Cedric handed me a piece of paper. I read it, trying in vain to make the puzzle click in my head. Where had I heard that street before?

"Alright," I said. Forget about the silly street name and my hallucinations. "When's the flight?"

"Today, at 8:00 PM, sir."

Today!? Then I remembered. Tomorrow was a holiday, so all the airports in Japan had weird schedules. Today it was…

"Thank you, Cedric. Please prepare my belongings."

"Yes, sir."

I was going back to Japan. When was the last time I'd been there? Five years ago?

Then I deadpanned. Damn it… how could I forget? That street...

Damn… damn… damn… how could I forget? Damn it!

Misaki lived in Japan. She lived on that street. And not too far away from that meeting place either. Maybe seven miles or so? Eight?

Damn. What if I bumped into her? What would she think? Would she hate me for what I did to her?

I still remember the heartbroken messages she'd sent me.

_Day 1: Usui, why aren't you in school?_

_Day 9: Usui, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?_

_Day 13: Usui, I'm sorry if I didn't get to properly tell you my feelings! If that's what you're mad about..._

And then it grew worse.

_Day 27: Usui, why didn't you tell me you went to England?_

_Day 29: Can you just reply once? After that I won't bother you anymore..._

_Day 34: Do you really hate me this much?_

I had deleted all of them. I even deleted her contact. Still, when the calls came, I knew it was her. I knew her number like the back of my hand. And every time I declined.

Damn it. Was she aware of what she did to me? Torturing me like this, even with 6000 miles separating us. Everything reminded me of her. Just one more thing, and I was afraid I'd go insane.

_Day 697_ \- How did I even keep track of this? - _: Please Usui, just reply once! I promise I won't bother you ever again! Please._

I deleted that, too.

And then suddenly, the messages stopped. The calls ceased. And it was even more painful.

"Usui-sama, we are ready. Please board the car."

I had no choice. Even the world was working against me, bringing me closer to her... But I couldn't soil my reputation. The deals that this businessman had – this Noboru Aoyama – weren't as good as mine, but they were profitable. I was surprised. We'd been business rivals for many, many years. Both of us would gain.

But still, in the end, I always lose. I had let the most precious thing in the world just slip through my fingers. What a terrible boyfriend - did she even think of me as one? - I was, to just leave her hanging there. As much as I wanted to see her, I didn't. The "high and mighty perverted outer-space alien" was scared. Scared of how she'd react. Since when had I been reduced to this pathetic state? Perhaps it was my own doing…

"Usui-sama. Please hurry. We will be late for the flight!"

I nodded, still in a daze. I climbed into the car.

I was headed for Japan, and for what I had so recklessly left behind.

Whether I liked it or not.

-XXX-

**(1) If you're wondering why it's "Usui-sama" and not "Mr. Walker," the background story is that Takumi refused to be called Mr. Walker. So every time Cedric called him that, Takumi ignored the butler. So now he's known as Takumi Usui and never was Takumi Walker. :)**

**(2) To clear this fact up (in response to a matter that was brought up), I don't know much about Japanese universities, so I went with the American way. After 4 years of college, high-paying jobs like lawyers and doctors require a degree, so Misaki has to undergo 4 more years. Hence, she has just finished her last year of college and is in her first year of law school. Hope this cleared up some confusion!**

**I don't know about this, but Usui might be a little out of character. I don't think the manga really mentioned to detail what he did in England, so I just crafted something up. I'll gladly accept any suggestions!**

-XXX-

**I am terribly sorry if this was too short. Please bear with it for a little while. I'll try to make the next chapter better :)**

**Also, I thought this chapter was a bit confusing, so feel free to drop a question in a review!**

**Again, thank you so much for the strong support that you're giving me!**

-XXX-

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**XOXO**

**\- AnimeGirl9781**

**P.S. This is NOT the end of the story. There's more to come!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kaichou wa Maid-sama! All rights go to Fujiwara Hiro.**

**This fanfiction refers to KWMS characters and plot.**

**This is my first story, so please don't hate! Reviews are always welcome! **

**BTW, thanks so much to Minniemiss123, IchigoBerry15, Emma, Riymaia, and two Guests for the awesome reviews for Chapter 2! Thank you so much for supporting this story! I apologize for any mistakes!**

-XXX-

**So, I realized that my last update was on June 27, and it's been more than a week already. I'm really sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but I had a bit of writer's block on this chapter. So I apologize if anything gets boring.**

-XXX-

Misaki's POV

I tapped my foot on the floor of Maid Latte. Where were they? It was already five minutes overdue.

"Ah! Misakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Sakura suddenly pounced on my in a fatal hug. "I missed you so much!" Not far behind, Shizuko was tagging along, looking at us amusedly.

It had been years since I had last seen my best friends, although we always kept in touch and messaged each other. Still, it wasn't the same as seeing in them in person, since the last time I met them was when I graduated high school. Not long after _he_ left.

I made a mental note to smack myself later. Now was _not_ the time to be thinking about him.

I waved Satsuki over after greeting her and ordered a Moe Moe Rice Omelet for me and my friends to share. I immediately regretted it. Because that was the dish that my traitor of a boyfriend always made for me, or when he was helping out at the café. Bad idea on my part, I chided myself.

-Time Skip (1 hour later)-

"Sakura, stop gushing. I thought you were meeting up with Kuuga?" Shizuko struggled to haul a frenzied Sakura off of me. (And the memories returned!)

"Sakura, are you sure you're happy?" I asked, my demonic aura beginning to appear again. I swear, if that bas**** ever hurt my friend again, he wouldn't live to see another day.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Sometimes we argue and such, but I don't think I could be happier (1)!" she chirped. Typical Sakura, always optimistic.

"C'mon, Sakura," Shizuko tugged her away.

"Bye Misaki!" Sakura waved. "See you!" Shizuko waved, still the same, serious girl she was in high school.

When they had gone out of sight, I sighed. I was going to have to do something about a certain perverted alien traitor lingering on the edge of my mind. Just thinking about him made me furious! Good, I thought. I was finally getting over him! At least, that's what _How To Get Over Heartbreak_, the book I'd been mooning over for ages (not an actual book!), would say.

So, just how desperate was I, the proud former demon prez of Seika High, to forget about that Takumi Walker (2)?

Very.

Very, very, desperate.

Suddenly, my phone began flashing a red light.

_You have one new message from Sakura Hanazono._

I stared. She'd just let 10 minutes ago, and now she was texting me? I opened the chat.

_Hi Misaki! I don't wanna spoil this news for you, but maybe you should read a copy of Yomiuri Shimbun_ (3)_. ^.^ Just saying! The local supermarket has some copies! _

I picked myself up and out of Maid Latte and headed to the supermarket. Sakura wasn't someone who had to say something the instant she wanted to, so being so straight-forward was rare for her. What could be so urgent? I entered the supermarket, grabbed a box of Pocky, another decision to regret later (4), and picked up a copy of the newspaper before rushing out of the supermarket.

Strange, so many people were flocked around the newspaper stands as well. What was going on?

And then I saw the heading. My head felt so woozy. What? That bas****, what the hell did he do!?

_Takumi Usui, CEO of Walker Inc., Heads to Japan._

-XXX-

Takumi's POV

Wow, what a fun 12-hour flight that was! Having read all the magazines within one hour and taken a five-hour nap, what was I to do for the remaining six hours? By that, I mean besides having the air hostesses coo over me.

And here I was in Japan. The country I had left for five years already.

"Usui-sama, this way please," Cedric lead me through the crowd. I could here the others gushing about me, my looks, my company, and blah blah blah.

Mostly girls.

But none of them were even close to Misaki. Hell, if she were hear right now, I'd probably go up and say to her, "Hey, Misa-chan, what color is your underwear right now?" If she didn't murder me first.

I exited the airport and found a black limousine waiting for me. Now, I finally understood why Misaki hated wealthy people so much. We're spoiled every step in our lives.

Cedric had already taken care of hotel reservations and things, since I wasn't interested in any of that whatsoever.

I checked in at the hotel after almost making the receptionist girl faint. And then I headed up to my room, 714. It reminded me so much of my own apartment. Of course, not as empty… I had entrusted the key to Misaki. I wonder if she still has it.

I wonder if I would ever even see her again. I spat a stream of silent curses at myself. I remember all of her messages and voicemails, how her voice had choked up in one. I could take a lot of things, but seeing, even hearing, Misaki in such a distressed state wasn't one of them. I hated myself so much for making her go through that pain. It was ever worse knowing that I had caused it.

And she was so close to me right now. I don't know why I found out, but her house was a mere 7.5 miles away from this hotel. After all, Cedric, being the ever-so-serious butler he was, had made sure to book a hotel within 0.5 miles of the meeting place, eight miles away from her place. I'd have to remind myself to thank him later. And for bringing me so close to her again.

So close, but so far away.

Since when had this wall appeared between us?

I sighed. It was 11:56 PM, way too late to think about these things. Both literally and figuratively, regarding my sleeping needs and the years I put between me and her.

I drifted into a troubled sleep.

-XXX-

**(1) If this part reminds you of Hiro Fujiwara's KWMS Special #7 (accessible on mangasoul as chapter 0), I don't blame you. But just to clear up any confusion, Sakura and Kuuga aren't married yet.**

**(2) Takumi Walker is the same person as Takumi Usui (I know y'all are like, "duh, of course!"). Misaki just refuses to acknowledge him now as the boy she'd fallen in love with. **

**(3) Okay, so this is purely thanks to Google. Yomiuri Shimbun is an actual newspaper in Japan. It's a bit like the New York Times.**

**(4) So this part refers to the Pocky game that Usui always challenged Misa to. The Pocky sticks remind her of Takumi, and she's trying her best to forget him.**

-XXX-

**I always knew that I'd have writer's block while writing this story, but it was a lot worse than I'd anticipated. So yeah, this chapter might've been really boring again. I'm really sorry if that's the case. **

**Still, thank you so much for the strong support that you're giving me!**

**I realized that I said I'd make the next chapter better last time, which happens to be this chapter… I apologize again if this wasn't what you expected, but please bear with me for just a bit longer.**

**As a polite reminder, this is my first story attempt and I'm a novice at writing Fanfiction, so while I do appreciate some critiquing, please do not shower hate on this story or on me. Thank you! :) **

-XXX-

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**XOXO**

**\- AnimeGirl9781**

**P.S. This is NOT the end of the story. There's more to come!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kaichou wa Maid-sama! All rights go to Fujiwara Hiro.**

**This fanfiction refers to KWMS characters and plot.**

**This is my first story, so please don't hate! Reviews are always welcome!**

**BTW, thanks so much to Minniemiss123 and 3 guests (Tyler, idont know, and Guest) for the reviews on Chapter 3! Thank you so much for supporting this story! I apologize for any mistakes!**

-XXX-

**Wow. So my last update was on July 5th. **

**I'm having major writer's block on this story right now, and I'm not as enthusiastic about it as I was before.**

**I might go on hiatus for a while and brainstorm more ideas before this story spirals out of control.**

**I'm also trying to start a novel, so let's see how that turns out. If I get enough support on it, I might think about posting it here on FanFiction. If you guys want me to.**

-XXX-

Misaki's POV

What the hell!?

Who did he think he was?

_Yesterday, in an interview with Mr. Takumi Usui, he said, "I'm here for a business meeting scheduled tomorrow, but there's a girl that I'd like to meet again. I haven't seen her for five years, and her house is really close to Mikan Hotel _(1)_."_

Did he think he could just throw himself out of my life and barge right back in? To hell with his arrogant behavior! Stupid Usui...

Drat. My internship started today, and how was I supposed to focus now!? Mr. Aoyama, the CEO of the company, sounded nice, but I knew more than anyone to beware of smiling crocodiles. Sometimes, the nice ones were the scariest ones when it came to business.

Change that to most of the time.

And what a coincidence. Takumi's business meeting was on the same day as my boss'. I silently cursed his meeting to veer off the tracks and for my boss' to go smoothly.

I scrambled out of bed. I'd lost myself in thought! If I was late on my very first day, there was no doubt that I'd be fired! Since I had a pretty high reputation as a lawyer, being that I was studying at Tokyo University, Mr. Aoyama had accepted me very quickly. I was supposed to help him negotiate a business meeting.

I felt so honored to already have such a high position in such a prosperous company as a beginner.

I quickly slipped on a formal black dress that accentuated, but didn't overdo, my curves, and applied some lip gloss. And who would of ever thought that the Demon Prez would wear 3-inch heels or carry a Louis Vuitton bag? Honestly, I didn't need to, but I just wanted to present myself as high as I could. Even if I wasn't a main part of it, I would be attending a business meeting after all.

\- Time Skip -

"Good morning, Mr. Aoyama. I hope I wasn't late for anything," I greeted the man behind the table.

"No, no, you were just on time, Ms. Ayuzawa," Mr. Aoyama said. He was a sharp-looking man with glasses, of average height. "The meeting will begin in 15 minutes. "

"I'm glad, to hear that, sir. Is there anything I need to prepare?"

"Everything you need is right on that desk over there. I arranged for your cubicle to be next to mine. I'm counting on you as my best lawyer here."

I nodded. "Yes, sir." I headed to the desk.

"Oh, Ms. Ayuzawa? No need to call me 'sir.' Just call me Nobaru."

I smiled, a genuine one. I immediately knew that it would be easy to work with this man. "In that case, just call me Misaki, then."

"Alright. Wait a minute, please. Would you consider being a permanent lawyer here? You have the best background so far."

My eyes widened. I'd just gotten accepted for my internship here, and my boss had already mentioned the possibility of a job? "Yes, please."

"I see. Then, if you do well during this meeting, I'll consider getting you a job here. That's all."

I nodded again and bowed quickly, collecting the documents I needed from the desk.

"Misaki, please follow me this way." He lead me to the meeting room, and pulled out a chair next to his for me to sit in. The other three lawyers looked up, nodded politely at me, and continued. I began looking over the documents. So the other company had been Mr. Aoyama's rival for many years so far. It looked like they were finally calling a truce together.

Then, all the other lawyers and Mr. Aoyama rose. I rose with them. The CEO of the other company was here. I hide my eyes as I lowered my head in deference, as did the other lawyers.

"Good morning, Mr. Aoyama."

The voice was awfully familiar. Deep and velvety. The kind that made girls go crazy.

I only dared to look up when the other lawyers did.

I froze at what I saw. As did he.

A shock of blonde hair that looked spiky but was actually soft.

A slim but well-toned body figure of 186 centimeters.

Emerald green eyes that used to understand me so well.

"Usui Takumi..."

-XXX-

Takumi's POV

As soon as I stepped into the conference room, I bowed politely. Mr. Aoyama was a good 15 centimeters shorted than me. Three of the lawyers were men. There was only one girl.

And the girl looked so much like Misaki. Pretty but simple. But it couldn't be her, since it was too early to get an internship in the first year of law school. Of course, it wasn't that I didn't believe in her abilities, but simply because it just didn't happen.

"Good morning, Mr. Aoyama." I spoke first, cuing to the lawyers that they could look up. The three male lawyers looked up smiled politely at me. Only the girl didn't. As if she was frozen in time,

Finally, slowly, she picked her head up.

I didn't believe it. It looked like she didn't either.

Pretty and simple.

Slender but strong.

Amber-colored eyes that I'd fallen in love with.

"Usui Takumi..." she whispered. Usually, it sounded like a blessing when it came from her lips. But now, it sounded like a curse.

"Misaki, do you know him?" Mr. Aoyama questioned her. By now, almost everyone was staring at her.

She snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We just went to the same high school together. That's all," she said. But her eyes told a much different story. And if Mr. Aoyama noticed, he didn't mention it. Smart of him not to.

I felt like my heart was being squeezed. Pain, anguish, sadness... how could they all be squeezed into one look?

She sat back down. I lead my company over to the other side on the table. I was sitting across from Mr. Aoyama. She was sitting right next to him.

A mere two meters away from me.

I didn't allow myself to show that I was suffocating inside throughout the whole meeting.

But she didn't speak a word, much less look up throughout the meeting. She just nodded whenever she had to and didn't even react when I stuck a deal with Mr. Aoyama.

If she was dying, it showed plain as day. And it clearly wasn't the first time.

-XXX-

**(1) Ya. Me and my silly made-up hotel name. :)**

-XXX-

**Oh boy. How'd my idea turn out to be so bad? Ugh...**

**This probably came as a disappointment AGAIN. I'm so, so sorry.**

**My mind really isn't on this story right now, since I have a busy schedule again over the summer.**

**And like I mentioned in the previous chapter, as a polite reminder, this is my first story attempt and I'm a novice at writing Fanfiction, so while I do appreciate some critiquing, please do not shower hate on this story or on me (even though you probably want to). Thank you! :)**

-XXX-

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**XOXO**

**\- AnimeGirl9781**

**P.S. This is NOT the end of the story. And don't worry just yet: I'm not going to abandon this.**


End file.
